1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary latch.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotary latches are well known in the art, providing a strong, compact latching mechanism for many applications. A rotary latch generally includes a housing portion fixed to a first structure having a U-shaped slot configured to receive a post fixed to an opposing structure. A C-shaped latch is pivotally attached within the housing and arranged to rotate from a latched position within and perpendicular to the U-shaped slot to an unlatched position. In the latched position, the C-shaped latch and the U-shaped notch overlap to define a central opening configured to hold the post. In the unlatched position, the C-shaped latch is rotated toward the opening of the U-shaped slot, allowing the post to move into or out of the U-shaped slot. The C-shaped latch usually includes a catch on its body in an opposing position to the opening of the “C” relative to the pivot point of the latch. The catch is configured to act in concert with a trip lever pivotally mounted within the housing. The C-shaped latch and the trip lever are generally spring-biased. The C-shaped latch is biased in an open position and the trip lever is biased in a locked position. When the C-shaped latch is moved into the closed position, the trip lever is biased to engage the catch, holding the C-shaped latch in the closed position. The C-shaped latch is released by rotating the trip lever until it disengages from the catch. A stud is usually mounted to the trip lever for attachment of a release cable. Because of the configuration of the trip lever having a fixed pivot axle, it is necessary to arrange the release cable in a very narrow approach angle to the stud, in order to be able to pivot the trip lever with a minimal force exerted on and by the release cable. In the known arrangement, the release cable is generally aligned parallel to the housing of the rotary latch. Deviations from the optimal attachment of the release cable to the stud, with a tangential positioning of the cable relative to the pivot axis of the trip lever, unnecessarily increase the force required to release the rotary latch. The mechanical advantage available in the trip lever can therefore be lost by suboptimal positioning of the cable. Also, in different applications, it becomes necessary to modify the configuration of the trip lever and the stud so that the release cable can even access the stud. This necessitates the manufacture and stocking of multiple configurations of rotary latch assemblies, dependent upon the variety of applications used in a particular assembly.
It would be advantageous to provide a rotary latch system that provides the maximum available mechanical advantage regardless of the exact alignment of the release cable relative to the pivot axis of the trip lever. It would further be advantageous to provide a rotary latch system that improves the accessibility of a release mechanism in different applications without requiring the physical modification of the rotary latch.